


Moonlight Romance

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Still Life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Maggie spend a night out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Romance

Maggie looked out at the moonlit night, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked.

"...Jake."

"Jake?!? A romantic night like this and you're thinking about Jake?" 

Maggie looked hurt and disgusted. "He was your brother, Max. And... my first love."

Max edged away from her outstretched hand. "No. After what we went through, you are NOT choosing him over me..." he scoffed to himself. "Even in death the guy wins." He almost walked away, but stayed.

Maggie turned to face him. He was so close she could feel his body heat. She kissed him softly.


End file.
